Betrayed
by Dark-Inu-princess
Summary: Inuyasha calls Kogome a useless imitation to Kikyo. Will she show him that they can depend on her or will she leave forever
1. Imitation

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_How could Inuyasha do this to me. After all that I sacrificed on his behalf, school, friends, and even my family. How could you Inuyasha!_

"Kogome-san are you alright?" Songo asked.

"I'm fine Songo, just thinking, you know about what happened"

Songo looked at Kogome with a worried frown. "Are you talking about what Inuyasha did to you today Kogome?"

Kogome flinched at remembrance of the horrible way Inuyasha spurned on her with malicious intent of lowering her self esteem.

"_How useless you are Kogome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Can't you do anything right, look at what happened to Kikyo because of your bloody selfishness"_

_Kogome blanched at Inuyasha's crude remarks "But Inuyasha I was trying to help you, it was either you or Kikyo that would have gotten hurt by the demon, and I didn't have enough time as you very well know, so why are you reacting this way?"_

_Inuyasha sneered "It wasn't because of that and you know it. Its because you hate Kikyo, you hate her because I used to, no wait because I **do** love her, more than I'll ever love you. Bloody reincarnation, you're just a fake stone for a real diamond, a cheap imitation."_

_You're just a fake…a fake…fake._ It was all Kogome could think about._ How dare he, that bloody half breed, he's the cheap imitation not me._

Songo saw that Kogome was about to fall into tears so she steered her away from the camp where only Kogome and herself stayed because she didn't want to be any where near Inuyasha right now.

_I would have given him so many sit commands, that it isn't even remotely funny, curse that damn Inuyasha,_ thought Songo.

"Inuyasha it want really nice of you to say those things to Kogome" Miroku said, watching the receding backsof Kogome and Songo.

"Yes it was Miroku, as you know. Kikyo needs to think that I despise Kogome or else it won't work" Inyasha growled

Miroku sighed. "Yes I do know that Inuyasha"

"Then why pester me about the situation when you know where we stand" Inuyasha said.

"Because I think that you should at least tell the girls about it, so eventually when they find out, it won't blow up in our faces. You know how they get when left out on decisions made within the group" mumbled Miroku. "Do you even know how much you hurt Kogome today with what you said"

Inuyasha snapped. "Of course I know….damnit all Miroku, I know, you know I would never intentionally hurt Kogome the way I did, I love her with all my heart, but I would not put her in danger, nor will you put Songo in danger, so just keep your mouth shut OK. Its for their own good Miroku"

Miroku sighed "Alright Inuyasha we'll play it your way, but when they do find out, I have nothing to do with it"

Inuyasha laughes "Whatever. You're such a punk Miroku."

The girls were on their way back from the hot spring when they heard Inuyasha laughing.

_Oooh so he can have fun while I feel so betrayed. He could laugh like that like if nothing happened. Well two can play at that game, _thought Kogome._ I'll show him, I'll show him that I can be better that my friends can rely on me…but where shall I go to learn the teachings of a powerful priestess. I remember now, there is this powerfull priestess that I heard about from mom, named Ise Okayama, she is the head of the Temple of Myoshinji in Kyoto, maybe if I go there she will take my on as her apprentice. But that means that I won't be here to help them out with the jewel shards. Inuyasha doesn't need my help anyway so I'll sneak off tonight, the village is not far away so I'll ask Kirara to help me. Yes I'll do it!_

"Kogome!"

Kogome came out of her trance with a start and looked at Miroku. "Yes Miroku, I'm sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I said that maybe it will be best if you talk to Inuyasha about what happened today"

"What!" Kogome screamed. "Are you out of your mind. I won't talk to that jerk if my life depended on it, hell will freeze over before I even begin to contemplate talking to him. The damn half breed, mutt face, ass hole!"

All their faces turned towards were with shock, all except Inuyasha who looked as if she just slapped him on the face.

"What!" Kogome yelled. "I'm goning for a walk, Kirara will you come with me please so I can go somewhere else to think, somewhere I'm wanted.humph"

Kogome stomps of into the dense forest followed by Kirara.

"A a a a half breed, mutt face, ass hole" Inuyasha muttered "I can't believe she said that"

Songo humphed. "Well you deserve it Inuyasha, the way you treated her today was worse and you know it"

"B b but"

"No buts Inuyasha, Songo is right. You were mean to Kogome today" said Shippo, wanting to get his word in also.

"Kirara I need your help" whispered Kogome. "I need you to take me back to the bone eaters' well pleaseeeeee, I'm begging you"

So into the distance Kogome went, with out a slight thought for Inuyasha, but a few for her remaining friends.

_Songo, Miroku, and Shippo, I'll be back I promise, and I'll be able to help you this time, not stand around being useless. I'll become more powerful so you guys could depend on me._ Kogome thought as she looked at the camp fire fade away before her eyes.


	2. In love, Kogome or Kikyo

Thanks Katzztar, for the sp corrections, and thanks for reviewing.

I don't own Inuyasha(even though I wish I did)

_**Betrayed**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Inuyasha & Kikyo_**

When Kagome finally reached her era, raced towards home, barged in and asked her mother to sign her up with the Priestess Ise Okayama, while packing her bag.

"Mom could you call the temple Myoshinji, and sign me up for priestess training with head priestess Ise Okayama please. I want to strengthen my spiritual powers."

Mom looked surprised. "Why the sudden change of heart Kagome?"

Kagome's face suddenly froze. "It's nothing Mom just that I want to be able to help my friends when I go back". _All except Inuyasha._

* * *

" Ok then, let me check to see if I still have the number" Mom replied.

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo said, waking up still drowsy.

"She went out with Kirara last night and didn't return yet, I wonder what happened to them?"

"There is nothing for you to worry about Songo. Inuyasha was awake whole night, so he probably knows where she will be." Miroku said with a worried expression on his face.

Just then Inuyasha came towards the camp looking forlorn. "She left me" he mumbled

Miroku looked at him. "Who left you Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…she left me, she left us" _How could she leave me like this, I need he……_

Sango interrupted his train of thought. "Of course she left you Inuyasha, after the way you treated her. If you did that to me I would have left you also."

"B b but"

"No buts Inuyasha" Miroku said smiling. "Sango is right you do deserve what Kagome dishes out to you, if you would only _explain_ to her…"

Inuyasha sneered. "No, I don't have to explain myself too her or anyone else"

Shippo screamed. "That's why she left Inuyasha, you idiot!"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and proceeded to pound him on the head. While this was going on, Sango looked towards Miroku and asked him what exactly Inuyasha has to explain to Kogome about.

"Well Sango, do you actually believe that Inuyasha would hurt Kogome? Intentionally ofcourse"

Sango thought about it and said. "Well no I don't think that he would, but that doesn't dispute the fact that he did"

Miroku sighed. "I know, but don't you think he would have a reason for doing what he did. Inuyahsa would do that kind of stuff to us but not Kagome. Think Sango."

"Are you saying that Inuyasha insulted Kogome like that for a reason then Miroku?" Sango asked. "But why would he do such a thing'

"Why would who do what Sango?" asked Inuyasha coming up behind them dragging Shippo along with him.

"Oh Inuyasha, we were just talking about you, and that you..."

Miroku covered Sango's mouth. "We were talking about how that maybe you should go back and get Kagome"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Why? She wanted to leave"

"Inuyahsa how many times has Kagome left and you went back for her, what's different this time huh?" asked Sango, after slapping Miroku.

"Why you selfish bastard" Sango spluttered "You know what Miroku, first I thought you might have something there, but I think that Inuyasha is just the ass hole that he seems to be"

Sango stomped off taking Shippo with her in her arms. Inuyasha looked at her and just sighed. Miroku saw that it was killing him not being able to tell her what was really happening, but they were in to deep now. Kagome already left, and Sango was a lost case now, she wont listen to any excuses from either of them. Suddenly Miroku saw a soul collector coming towards them, Inuyasha could sense it to because he turned and sneered.

"Kikyo" Then he raced off in that direction.

* * *

Shippo came up to Miroku then and asked. "Where is Inuyasha going" he looked up "Oh no is that Kikyo's soul collectors?"

"I'm afraid it is Shippo" mumbled Miroku, walking away and shaking his head. _Inuyasha I hope you're right about this. With Kagome gone now, I hope that everything will go as planned_

As Miroku approached Sango he thought._ Just once, just once to ease the tension of the days gone past._ Miroku went up to her and palmed he butt, rubbing it gently, and sighed

"Ahhhhhhhh, now this is the life"

WAACKKKK!

"Miroku you jerk!" yelled Sango.

"Ahh my apologiesSango, my dearest, why do you not allow me just these simple pleasures of life, we are soon to be man and wife" Miroku said while rubbing his sore cheek.

"I don't care Miroku, we still have alot to do with Naraku around" replied Sango

"Well it was worth a try" Miroku mumbled.

* * *

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyo smiled "I came to see you Inuyasha"

"Well I don't have time for this; we have tro get back to Kaede's village soon"

"Why in such a rush Inuyasha" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha mumbled "I have to go get Kagome back, so we can find the jewel shards"

Kikyo laughed "Oh so she finically found out that she doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong with you Inuyasha". Kikyo came up to him and hugged him. "I belong with you Inuyasha, we belong to each other…in Hell"

Inuyasha pushed her away. "Kikyo I'm not going anywhere with you" then he remembered and said. "any where with you just yet that is" and smiled.

"Prove it to me Inuyasha, kiss me and make me believe that you want me as much as I want you"

_Ok Inuyasha you could do this, just concentrate. Think about how happy you and Kagome will be when this is all over. Think of the good times you've spent together, even arguing with her was great. All that passion that she has, just think on that…_

Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the circle of his arms, tilted her head just the right angle, then kissed her with all then passion he had for Kagome, all the love meant for her, for them, he kissed her.

"Ahh Inuyasha now I know for sure that you love me, as much as I love you"

"Yes I do Kikyo" sighed Inuyasha.


	3. At Myoshinji Temple:The Golden One

_**Special thanks to those who reviewed and I'll try to update as often as possible.**_

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**At The Myoshinji Temple**_

As Kagome approached the imposing gates of Temple Myoshinji, dropped her bags and sighed "_oh gosh there are more steps her that at our shrine, thank God I reached here before I tumbled over_". Suddenly a young man appeared before her eyes. His hair was pitching black, with one streak of sliver that stood out now that the sun was right above them. His eyes held a fierceness that made Kagome freeze in her tracks.

At last she smiled "Are you here to show me inside? No answer. "Ummmmm you know…show…me….in-side. Still no answer. He looked at her as if she spoke a totally different language._ Oh so that must be it then, he can't understand me._

So she then started to make signals with her hands hoping he would understand this time around.

"A.r.e y.o.u .h.e.r.e t.o s.h.o.w m.e i.n.s.i.d.e? " she said while waving her arms wildly around her.

"I can understand perfectly well what you are saying so do stop looking like a fool"

"Well if you cou…"

"And don't interrupt me again" _This can't be the girl that Priestess Okayama believes will be the strongest of us all. She looks so stupid._ "I am Akin Hikione. You would have to pass through me to get through this gate, other wise you cannot enter." While saying this he pulled out two swords from his sides and took a stance, preparing to attack.

"You can't be serious" yelped Kagome

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akin Hikione came charging.

Now Kagome screamed " Oh gosh you are serious!." She immediately reached behind her back for her arrows._ Yeah Kagome you'll find arrows on your back while in your era,_she said sarcastically at herself, then she saw a staff leaning against the wall next to her._ Now where did that come from, oh well. _Kagome took up the staff and ducked just in time, evading Akan's sword coming towards her head.

_Oh ok now, channel my spiritual powers into the staff then let it out right. That's all I have to do._ She laughed some what hysterically, running around Akin, dodging his blows.

"Would you just stand still and fight, you coward, you came here to train but you're showing that you are quite use-less in battle" sneered Akin. "So go back home huh"

Whether he knew it or not, he just touched a sore spot for Kagome.

"I am not use-less you dick head" she screamed and went straight for him.

"Oh poor baby can't take insults, I feel so sorry for you…wait no I don't" laughed Akin while Kagome missed another shot.

"I'll get you for that" Kagome concentrated hard this time, putting all her energy into the staff then shot it out like a ball of blue fire going towards Akin.

He couldn't move._ Where did she learn that type of technique, its only known by those with really strong spiritual powers. _He got back to action and moved out of the way of the spiritual bomb, but not far enough. "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled. Then fell flat on his face.

The gates then drew open and a stuning lady in a priestess's outfit came and stood in front of her. Kagome didn't know what to do but instinct told her to bow down, and so she did.

"There is no need for you to bow to me child." The lady said in a calm voice. "I am Lady Ise Okayama, the priestess of these grounds. Welcome to the Temple Myoshinji, and Akin get off the floor and help Lady Kagome Higurashi with her bags, while I direct her to her room.

With a grunt Akin Hikione got up, bowed and said. "Yes Lady Okayama"

"Now come this way with me Lady Higurashi." Smiling kindly Lady Okayama led her through the grounds. "This is the training grounds, where everyone trains for at least three hours straight"

Kagome gasped. "Three hours…..straight are you serious?"

"When you have spiritual powers, you have a duty to help others with them. They were endowed to you because you have a kind heart, and a naturally kind spirit. And strong to as well as Akin can imagine. He didn't expect you to wield so much power; neither of us did to tell the truth" Lady Okayama said with a pinch of irony.

Kagome looked surprised. "Us?" she asked.

"Yes, Akin Hikione is 14 yrs old, and the lowest in our class system, that is navy blue belt, then there is the second class, the royal blue belt, Otaru Kurashiki and Nikko Matsuyama is in that class. You my dear just showed us that you belong in the third class, the baby blue belt. When you advance you would be in white. I'm the head of everything so my white kimono is laced with gold, if or when you reach as far as my powers would no longer have a blue hue to it but will shine like the golden sun itself. Then and only then would you have reached your ultimate power. Now this is your room, until you finish training. It's not much but it'll do just fine since you're not here to look pretty are you." Laughed Lady Okayama.

Kagome remembering the crude things that Inuyasha said replied. "No, no I'm not here to look pretty but to learn how to be the ultimate priestess"

* * *

During the next few days Kogome worked and worked, but she still failed almost everything, and Lady Okayama was no help at all, because she was the one drilling her so hard.

Kagome spluttered when a bucket of cold water splashed in her face, it was her lady herself.

"I would not have you lazing off during my class Lady Kagome" she screamed. "You knew what to encounter when you came here, you knew what was expected of you, so don't you give up, don't you want to prove to everyone that you're not use-less huh, or are you going to give up, and go home with you're tail between you're legs."

Kagome got back up. "No I will not go home and I will not give up!"

"Good so now try to hit me again Lady Kagome, remember all you're training, remember all that you went through to get this far."

Kagome concentrated and fired, she missed again and again, and got her own power reflected right back at her. Her clothes was tattered and torn down, bruises all over, she was walking with a slight limp because one of _her_ own spirit bombs came back at her and she didn't dodge it right. So she brought back all the terrible things that Inuyasha said about her, use-less, imitation, a use-less imitation, useless imitation. She fired, this time it came out white._ Oh I've finally reached it._ She thought, but then it came back to her she dodged, it missed. Another one came after her and she couldn't dodge this one there was no where to go, she had to block, she was terrible at blocking. She raised her hand and yelled.

"BLOCK!" and a bright white light came through, surrounding herself and then thespirit wave hit but did not penetrate her sheild.

Everyone was looking on now, no one has ever been able to block Lady Okayama's spirit wave before, so maybe she was the one.

"Spirit wave!" Kagome screamed.

Suddenly it came out of her so strong, that her body shook, her hair stood up as if electrified, and she was surrounded by this blinding light as bright as the golden sun itself. Her spirit wave hit Lady Okayama, and she fell. Kagome couldn't see because something was happening to her, her nails grew, her hair grew, and she could feel the power flowing through her veins. When she came out, her hair was as long to her ankle with the last few inches golden, her eyes instead of being chocolate brown, was now golden.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

They all looked at her with eyes wide open, even Lady Okayama.

"I knew it" she said "I told them you were the one" then she bowed down.

Then they all bowed down, Kagome was lost, she looked confused.

"Lady Okayama, Akin, Otaru, Nikko, what are you doing?"

Lady Okayama got up and said. "You are the Golden priestess, and I have nothing else I can teach you my lady, you are now my superior.

"I am b b but how?"

"Akan, Otaru and Nikko, go and get Lady Golden her new gown"

All at once they responded. "Yes Lady Okayama. Please excuse us Lady Golden" they bowed down before her and awaited her pardon.

"They await your pardon Lady Golden" said Lady Okayama

"Why I mean…ummm sure you may go" Kagome said lookinga little flustered.

They then scurried off to do Lady Okayama's bidings.

After Kagome was adorned in her golden and with out fit, Lady Okayama gave her, her arrows, and told, "Walk in the light Lady Golden"

"Please don't call me that, I'm still Kagome just powered up"

"As you wish Lady Kagome" Lady Okayama said with a smile.

* * *

When Kagome left she felt exhilarated. _I can't wait to get back to the feudal era and see my friends, and what the hell am I going to do with this hair, it's to long, but when I cut it, it just grows back, but I wonder what they would say about it though._ So Kogome went home to her family, they were surprised but glad at the same time.

"Oh Kagome you look so beautiful" her mother said through her tears.

"Thanks mom but I guess I should get back now, they must be really worried by now, it's been 3 months and they received not one word from me. I hope they can forgive me for being away so long"

Souta smiled "Of course they would sis, they love you there.

_All except for one, the one that really mattered, but I'll show him._ "Mom I'm leaving"

"Ok Kagome, remember to be very careful"

While running out in her usual school outfit and her bright yellow bag on her back, her long hair with golden trimmings flowing behind her, she yelled. "I will be mom, don't worry. Bye Souta, bye grandpa, bye mom"

* * *

All this time in the feudal era Inuyasha was there by the Bone eaters well waiting on Kagome, then he smelled her, but she was different now, a lot different. 


	4. Reunited Once more

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Reunited Once More**_

He could smell her approaching, coming through the well.

_What shall I do? What shall I say to her when she reaches; she probably hates me by now. Three long months without a word. I just couldn't go there and see if she was alright, not after what happened between us, it wasn't the right time for excuses. Miroku was right, damn that monk, I should have told them about Kikyo and Naraku. But it's to late now, might as well keep up appearances._

She could sense him. Inuyasha.

_Is he waiting for me? Why? I thought he didn't want me around anymore? Oh the jewel shards, I forgot about them during my training. What shall I say to him? What shall I do? Shall I leave everything as it is…… no, no I think we should try to get past this so that it will be at least comfortable for us when we go out for the jewels again. We should talk about it, instead of letting things blow out of proportion._

Inuyasha stepped back so that he can assist Kagome with her ridiculously big bright yellow bag. Suddenly she came jumping out in one leap, landed safely on the ground turned to him with bright golden eyes, and shining hair.

_Golden eyes, golden hair? Kagome?_

Kagome smiled. "Hi Inuyasha, how are you?"

"Kagome, what has happened to you!" he yelled.

Kagome puffed up and said in her Inuyasha imitation voice. "Hi Kogome, I've been fine. How bout you, how have you been" she smiles. "What a nice greeting after such a long while Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah yeah yeah, hi, how are you, fine yes well I'm fine too thanks for asking. Now what happened to you Kagome?"

She sighed. "What you said to me before forced me to realize that, yes, sometimes I could be quite useless….."

"Kagome, please…"

"No let me finish. I do know for a fact that I am useless. I'm always being saved by you, Miroku, Sango, or even Shippo and Kirara. But I went home, not to run away as I always do, but to come to terms with myself, and learn to fend for myself and the others as well. I doubt that I'll be with you guys forever, because when we find the jewel shards and kill Naraku there will be no need for me to be in the feudal era anymore. There is nothing keeping me here Inuyasha, I thought that…… well no matter what I thought. So I went into training with the high priestess in my era named Lady Okayama, she taught me the secrets, and skills. It appears that she was waiting for me, that I am the "Golden One" or what ever that means because I don't even know. Mother said if I ask Lady Kaede, she will be to explain to me what this "Golden One" thing is all about. Soooooo, now I have the hair, the eyes, and the gown but I prefer not to wear that, I feel more comfortable in my uniform." Sighing she asks, "So what have you been up to huh Inuyasha?"

"Ummmmm, well, ummm…."

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm sorry Inuyasha, for whatever you think me guilty of doing towards Kikyo. It was never intentional really; I did try to help you both I swear"

"Kagome…about that…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Inuyasha" she smiled. To brightly

"No Kagome I want to tell you the truth about Kikyo, so you'll understand why…."

She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the village.

"Nothing to worry about Inuyasha everything looks fine from my point of view"

_I just don't want to know Inuyasha, I just think that kind of information might just make me turn and run, and I'm tired of running, TIRED OF IT!._

While she was thinking, her hand began to contract around Inuyasha's, and now it felt like if she was stopping his blood circulation to his arm. Inuyasha looked at her and decided not to say anything else about Kikyo.

_She looks as if I say anything about Kikyo, she'll just run again, I wont let her go this time, I'm not afraid of loving her anymore, I wont let her go. I WONT LET HER GO!_

"So Inuyasha what did you guys do when I left?" she asked carefully

"What did you expect us to do Kagome? We came back to the village and waited until you decided to come back,_ if_ you decided to return to us, in your own time that is."

"Oh so is that why you never came to look for me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced at her. "No"

Kagome sighed and looked at the grass passing under them. "Oh"

"I didn't come after you because I thought you wouldn't want to see me at the moment. But now I know that you wasn't even there" he laughed.

Kagome stopped at looked at him. "I missed you Inuyasha, I missed all of you"

Inuyasha looked at her. "I missed you too, and I definitely know that they all miss you too" _But not as bad as I did Kagome, not as desperately._

She smiled. "Come on, lets go home Inuyasha". She hocked her arm in his and they walked together in relative silence towards the village.

* * *

Shippo was the first to see Kagome, he screamed her name and came running. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara all soon came out of the hut to greet Kagome.

"Well it looks like Kagome has forgiven Inuyasha"

Sango sneered. "I don't know why she does it. If you ever did that to me, I'll kick your ass….

"Really Sango?"

"Well maybe not, but I certainly wouldn't forgive you so quickly"

Miroku smiled. "It's been three months Sango"

It was Sango's turn to smile. "I know, as I said, not so quickly. At least not until I get revenge on you."

Gulping, Miroku said. "Now Sango, you wouldn't try anything to drastic would you?

"I would never tell you that Miroku, but do know this, is you know anything, and I mean anything about this. The retribution will be long and painful"

Kaede sighed "Children why ye quarrel so? Isn't this a happy occasion, Kagome has returned to us safe and sound, and DIFFERENT." _Oh gosh, she is the Golden One; this does not bode well for Kikyo. She once tried to become the Golden One, but she couldn't complete the training. Oh then this really does not bode well for her or Naraku_

"Different? What do you mean different?" Sango looked at Kagome. "Oh _different_, holy crap what happened to you Kagome!

Kagome greeted everyone, and then settled down for some explaining. All the while, Kaede was looking at her carefully. Kagome felt it, and Kaede knew that Kagome felt it, she is after all the Golden One.

* * *

"Why have you summoned me here?"

She could never get used to the way his voice makes her feel.

"Well I thought you would like to know that she has returned, and she is not who she was before, she's changed" she sneered. "She has become the Golden One.

"You test my patience woman"

"No I tell you no lie. She has definitely returned, and she is definitely the Golden One. But I thought you said once Inuyasha has spurned her, she would go and never return, you promised me that, we agreed that she is what keeps him going, and once she is out of the way Inuyasha will become dispensable to me only."

"It looks like we underestimated that girl, we'll stay with this plan, Inuyasha still wouldn't want her getting in harms way" he sneered. ":Kagura I want you to lure Kouga to this village, so poor Kagome wouldn't feel left out when Kikyo goes into action"

"Yes" and with a gust of wind she was off to do Naraku's bidings.

"Are you sure this would work?" Kikyo asked.

"The girl can't help but feel vulnerable whenever you are around Inuyasha, so bringing Kouga here will make sure both of them are truly upset with each other." He laughed.

* * *

Kagome stopped listening to Sango, closed her eyes and felt the air. There was an evil presence close by, she tilted her head.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

Kagome held up her hand, and he quieted. She opened her eyes and they flared so bright that Shippo ran behind Sango.

"Naraku" she said, while getting up and running outside.

Inuyasha yelled. "Naraku? Where? I didn't smell him….. Oh he is here" _and if I can sense Kagome can sense him, then she can sense Kikyo too._ Suddenly she stopped.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should be the one to go,I shall wait until the others meet up with us, if there is any danger we will follow soon after"

_So she does sense Kikyo, but she won't come._

He looked at her. "I'll be back quickly Kagome, I promise. He said, willing her to understand that he would not stay with Kikyo, but she merely nodded.

"Stay as long as you like Inuyasha. I understand where I standin your life". With that, she turned away from him and sat down, her golden trimmed hair flowing in the slight breeze.

"Ok Kagome, but I'll be back soon" he said dashing off.

Sango met her sitting. "Where is Naraku, and Inuyasha?

Kagome simply answered "Naraku is probably gone by now, but Inuyasha is still in there."

Now it was Miroku who asked. "Why didn't you go with him Kagome?"

Kagome rose up and started walking back to Kaede's hut and said. "Because Kikyo is therewith Inuyasha. I wouldn't want to intrude." With that she left them, head held high.

"Oooooohhhhhhh. But how would she know?" as soon as he said that, Inuyasha came into the clearing. "Inuyasha was Kikyo with you?"

"Yes. Where is Kagome?" he asked

Sango humped. "She went back into the hut. Couldn't you wait even a day or two before you saw her Inuyasha? Kagome only came back today"

Miroku patted her back. "My dear Sango, if it was you, would you let Kikyo come and confront Kagome?"

"Oh shut up Miroku, guys always defend each other" she said, brushing off his hand and marching towards the hut"

As soon as she was out of sight, Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, what happened?"

"Kagome was right Naraku was here but he left before I could reach them. I would have returned sooner but Kikyo…."

Miroku sighed. "Yea I know"

So both guys followed Sango towards the hut with somber faces.

"So what do you think of Kagome advanced powers Inuyasha?"

"I think it will be much more difficult to hide the truth from her" he sighed

"So do you think we should tell them?" Miroku asked, remembering the threat that Sango made him

""Yes I think we should, they just might be able to help us Miroku"

"So it's decided then. We'll tell them when we're on our way"

"Yup we'll tell them'

They both looked at each other, then towards the hut.

Inuyasha laughed. "I guess we better be prepared right"

Miroku joined in the laughter.


	5. The Truth

_**Thank you for the reviews, and corrections.**_

_**TheGolden One is the most powerful priestess, she has the ability to do more than just the usual priestess. It is an inner ability that only the purest of priestesses can obtain.We all know that Kagome is way to nice.**_

* * *

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_The Truth….Are you with me Kagome?_**

Inuyasha and Miroku came into the hut, laughing.

"What's so funny? I wanna know" whined Shippo.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "It might not be funny to some people, but Miroku and I both think it's worth a few laughs before we get smacked around"

Now Kagome looked curiously at them, but Sango asked the question.

"Who would smack you around? For what reason?"

Miroku glanced around, as if searching for something. Kagome got up and went towards him.

"What's wrong Miroku? You're getting me worried."

"I'm just looking forsome where safe for a while" he replied sarcastically.

Inuyasha sneered. "At least you can move around. When Kagome says "Sit" there is nowhere to go but down"

Kaede looked at them both then decided to leave, while it's clear.

"I think I would leave you children be" she said, stepping out of the hut.

Kagome went back and sat down next to Sango, while Shippo jumped into her lap, sucking on a candy that Kagome brought back for him.

"Ok I've had quite enough of this. Just tell us what you did, when and why. Then we'll see what happens next" _Oh this is going to be big!_

Inuyasha sighed and sat in front of Kagome, and took her hands in his.

"Kagome, you know that I would never intentionally seek to hurt you, or lie to you for any other reason, but for your own protection right?"

"Do I Inuyasha?" she asked tipping her head to the side.

It was Miroku who answered; he was at least a foot behind Inuyasha.

"Yes Kagome. It goes for both of you. Anything we do in secret was to keep both you and Sango out of danger." He went up to Sango held her in his arms. "I was done to protect you from any harm that would have surely come your way."

"But who would seek to hurt us Miroku? Why would you not tell us anyway that we are in danger? Didn't you trust us enough to know that what you both think is best for us we would follow?" ask Sango, loving the feel of Miroku's arms around her so much that she made no protest.

Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha. "This has to do with Kikyou doesn't it? She felt Inuyasha's hand tighten around hers.

"Yes" she tried to pry her hands out of his, but he wouldn't let go. "It has to do with Kikyou _and_ Naraku"

Kagome sighed. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"It was the night before you left, when I was only human. I saw Kikyou's soul collectors and decided to go talk to her about something._ About how much I love you Kagome, how much I want you to stay with me forever._ She didn't know I was approaching, when I came into earshot I heard Naraku……………..(flash back)_"Kikyou. We have not been the dearest of friends, but I do have a plan that will get us both what we want"_

"_What I want Naraku, is you dead, and Inuyasha mine" she sneered._

"_Ahhh, but which one is more appealing to you. Me dead, or Inuyasha for yourself, without that pesky girl Kagome?"_

"_I would choose Inuyasha any day over you, and you know it"_

_He laughed. "Well then, listen to my plan, and we can both have what we want. I want Inuyasha and his friends out of my way, including you of course, and you want Inuyasha for yourself with Kagome gone. Am I right?"_

"_Yes" Kikyou said, now curious._

"_I shall send one of my demons after that girl, and you shall save her, pushing her out of harms way. Inuyasha will then come running to save you………"_ "It was allplanned. I would save Kikyou,and when you see Kikyou andIin danger,you would try to save either one of us. Naraku was counting on the fact that since I don't know my own feelings towards you, that I would instantly react to you not trying to save Kikyou first. That I would get so mad at you, that this time, when you leave me, you would never return. If that didn't work, he would kill you himself. I couldn't…….no; I wouldn't let you die, so I had to do something. (Flash-back)

"_Miroku? Wake up Miroku"_

"_What is it Inuyasha?" he mumbled._

_Inuyasha related the story to Miroku then asked how he should go about it._

"_Miroku. Normally I wouldn't ask you for a thing, but I need your help now. I would not put Kagome in danger, and you know that if it was Sango, you would not either._

"_Maybe if you pretend to go along with it we can finally defeat Naraku, but what about Kikyou?" he asked._

"_Kikyou decided her own fate when she teamed up with Naraku." Inuyasha replied viciously._

_Miroku smiled. "So you love Kagome only?" he asked hopefully._

"_I don't know. I don't know if I can do that again, but I do know that I'll not have her killed while under my protection."_

_Miroku sighed. "So what shall you do then?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the sleeping Kagome. "I'll act it out. We'll play it their way, while we plan what to do next."_

"_Shouldn't we tell Sango at least?"_

"_No. If Sango gets involved, Naraku will kill her too, and I will not have any of my friends die. You are my friends Miroku. Inuyasha said with feeling._

"_Yes. We are you're friends, and we're here any time you need us. You need _all of us_ Inuyasha not just me. But we shall play it you're way at first, and see how it turns out"(_end flash-back).

Sango stiffened in Miroku's arms. "You knew about this?"

"Yes" he sighed. "When we decided to tell you, it was already to late. Kagome left, and every thing was clear for us to make our next move"

Kagome managed to free her hands. She got up and walked to the far end of the hut._ So he did it for my own good. He insulted me, ridiculed me, just to save me. Couldn't he just trust in me, just once? No I guess not._

"Kagome"

She turned around and faced him. "So why did you suddenly decide to tell us now Inuyasha? Is it because that since I sensed both Kikyou and Naraku together you would think it difficult to hide the truth from us any longer?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Yes"

"So then you do need my help, our help?" she asked.

He didn't like her calm tone. "Yes"

Sango asked Miroku. "So if Kagome came back as how she was before, it was still going to be a secret?"

Miroku eased away, and answered cautiously. "Yes…I mean maybe"

"So you weren't going to tell us even then that our lives might be in danger?"

"Well no not really. It was for your own good Sango, you and Kagome"

Inuyasha and Miroku was looking wearingly and both Kagome and Sango.

"Well Sango" Kagome said.

"Well Kagome" Sango replied.

"There is only one thing to do now is there"

"Yup. I think you're right about that Kagome"

Shippo and Kirara both scrambled out, and Miroku said. "Now ladies don't get to rash here, No one wishes to get hurt"

"Long and hard Miroku, _long _and _hard_"

"Now Sango dear, you don't really mean that"

"Inuyasha" said Kagome, who didn't take her eyes off him.

"Miroku" said Sango, coming towards him.

"Yes" they both answered instantaneously.

"SIT!"….SMACK!

Kagome and Sango both left the hut mumbling. "How dare they not tell us that _our_ lives are in danger?"

"Selfish, self-centered, over protective idiots"

Miroku rubbing his cheek, that was getting swollen as every second passed, said. "That went well"

He heard Inuyasha's muffled voice. "Says who? You didn't get stomped into the ground." He grumbled. "I hate these beads"

"Sango is a vengeful person; I doubt my punishment is even close to being over"

Inuyasha mumbled while rubbing his head. "At least you know where you stand. Kagome is a mystery to me now, I don't know what to expect"

They sat there and glanced at each other, then laughed.

"Oh we're in deep shit now" Inuyasha said after wiping his eyes dry

"You can say that again"

Suddenly Kagome came in. "Something funny Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head vigorously. "Nope. Nothing funny here"

As she turned to leave she said. "SIT BOY"

Miroku broke out laughing; suddenly Sango's weapon came out and struck him in his head. "Nothing funny for you either monk"

They both left Inuyasha and Miroku grumbling.


	6. Forgiven

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Forgiven._**

**_I made a mistake in this chappie so it might have a few changes. Thank to those who picked up on it, and those who didn't...lets just say its for the best. lol._**

_It's been two weeks since Miroku and I told the girls about our situation. Two weeks of seeing Kagome and not being able to talk to her, not because I can't, but because she won't talk to me. Some stupid crap about not "trusting" her enough._ "Huh, trust my ass"_. She won't forgive me because of Kikyou. I told her what happened, repeating it a few times, but she still won't forgive me. My back is sore, my neck, the amount of times she said "Sit", that word is forever imprinted in my brain. Kagome is forever imprinted in my heart. I'm half demon, why can't she understand that? It is part of who I am, I can't change the fact that demons are not prone to human feelings, or the fact that I'm afraid to admit mine to her. Me, the great dog demon's son, afraid of one simple human girl. But that's just it, she's not _just_ a simple human girl, she's a priestess, my friend, and if she'll have me, my mate for life. I bet she'll laugh in my face if she even hints what I'm thinking about right now._ "Huh, trust my ass. You and you're damn "sit" commands"

"You said something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously

"Did you hear me say anything? Huh?" he grumbled

"I thou….."

"I didn't say anything ok"

"Oh ok" she continued cooking.

_What I would do just to kiss her, rake my hands through her silky hair. Cup her butt, and grind her body to mine. Damn I need to get out of here. _"I'm going for a walk" Inuyasha got up and left.

"Could you pick some herbs for me please Inuyasha, the ones we have a running out and neither you nor Miroku is fully healed yet" Kagome shouted at his receding back.

"Whose fault is that I wonder!" he yelled in return.

"INUYASHA!"

"Alright, alright I'll pick you're damn herbs" he said ragingly.

* * *

_Two weeks, twelve hours, and twenty-seven minutes, and I've tried for at least fifty times to talk to Inuyasha about it, and fifty times I've failed. Every time I try, I see her face, telling me I don't belong. I see her in his arms, sharing an embrace that I always wished would be between Inuyasha and I. Gullible, foolish me, stupid, stupid, and I bet that he would still take her back, after all this. Yeah he told me, over and over again what happened, but I choose not to be his frigging door mat damn-it, I won't. Do I love him? The hell I do, but does he love me? Ha the only love Inuyasha has is for instant noodles. _"Love my ass"_ But he can be so sweet sometimes, in his own little way, understanding, and even a good listener when you need one. He is reliable; trustworthy…… he probably thinks that I don't trust him, that I didn't forgive him, I did, it's just that every time I try to tell him, it gets clogged up in my throat. I'll tell him today, for sure, it'll be number fifty-one._

"Here you go Kagome. The herbs you asked for" he said, and then dropped it beside her.

"Ummm. Thanks. Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute? Out-side?

"Sure" he stretched out his hand to help her stand, she took it, and looked back at Sango, who was nursing Miroku's black eyes, and sore shoulders.

"Sango, could you start the herbal mixture please. I'll be right back" and walked out hand in hand with Inuyasha.

"Sure no problem Kagome"

"Thank you Sango"

Kagome and Inuyasha came into the clearing by the well. Then she sat down and braced her weight unto her locked elbows, and sighed. "Why don't you sit down Inuyasha?"

THUD!1CRASH!

"_**Why me**_?" Inuyasha groaned.

"OOOh, I'm soo sorry Inuyasha. I only wanted you to si.."

"DON'T SAY IT!" he yelled

"Oh alright. What did you what to talk to me about?" he sighed while sitting, his back pressing into hers.

"I don't know if it will mean anything to you, but it will for me. I can't take it anymore, the silence that we share, that uncomfortable silence that haunts me because I'm running scared again. Do you know how many times in these past few weeks I've wanted to turn tail and run back to this well and go home?" Inuyasha stiffened. "To go home, where I'm pampered and protected. To a place where I'm not overwhelmed my feelings for you? Huh, too many times to count. But I'm tired of running Inuyasha, from my feelings, from you, I'm just tired. I came to realize something, that during these weeks, after all that I've done to you, you've still tried to explain, that there is nothing there between you and Kikyou anymore. But I can't believe that just yet Inuyasha, you and Kikyou have a history together, who am I to try and break that apart." Kagome got up and knelt between his bended knees. "I've forgiven you Inuyasha, a long time ago. I just couldn't tell you. It was too much, too soon, you know?" She bent her head. The silence was deafening. Then Inuyasha cupped her face in his hands, raised her head, and held her gaze.

"Kikyou and I _did_ have a history together, did as in not any more. We can make our own present, and later on that will become our history. You know that I'm not good with emotions Kagome, but I'll try anything with you, if and only if you'll put me out my misery and kiss me Kagome." She laughed, leaped into his arms and kissed him with all the pent up emotions that lay dormant, and he kissed her back.

"Now I believe I'm forgiven" he sighed against her swollen, red lips.

"Shut up and kiss me Inuyasha" she grumbled. He laughed, and did so willingly.

* * *

Sango was massaging the herbal oils into Miroku's shoulder blade gently, when he woke up. She stiffened.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku" she replied hesitantly.

Miroku looked at her. "Why are you assisting me? I mean, you caused my wounds, why help me recover. Isn't you're punishment supposed to be long and hard, or was it long and painful?"

"It should be, but we need you guys, so _we_ can formulate a plan _together_" she sneered. "I'm not Kagome; I won't forgive you so lightly for leaving me out in the blue about you're plans"

"Ha. It took more than three months for her to forgive Inuyasha, and I'm not even sure if she did. Where are they any way?" he said, now getting a view of the hut. "Where is Lady Kaede, and Shippo and Kirara?"

She grumbled. "Kagome went out-side to 'talk' with Inuyasha, and we all know what that means. The rest of them went into the mountains to gather more herbs"

"Oh so she has finally forgiven him then?"

"So it would seem"

He smiled. "So we're here by ourselves then?" his voice turning husky.

"Don't get any ideas monk" she got up, he grabbed her hand and rested it back on his chest.

"I prefer it here." He said while caressing her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. Sango was too surprised to pull back. "I'm so deeply sorry Sango. I swear I never meant to evade the truth from you for so long. Please forgive me?" I would never hurt you Sango.

"I don't know Miroku. You lied to me"

"But for your own good Sango" he pleaded, while rubbing her cheek with his free hand.

"Wow. You actually know another part of a woman's body besides her butt"

"I know a lot about a woman's body, but not the body of the woman that I want. You."

"Stop it Miroku"

"Say you forgive me."

"Stop it, then I'll forgive you" she said

Miroku laughed. "Kiss me, and then I'll stop"

Sango smiled. "Let go of my hand, and then I'll kiss you"

"No way, the minute I let go, you'll get up and scramble out of here. Just one kiss Sango, that's all I ask of you, after all you've done to me"

She laughed. "You deserved it"

He kissed the inside of her hand, and she felt a tinkling sensation shoot up her arm and warm her whole body.

"Kiss me" he said, sounding as sultry as sin.

"No" even to her that sounded faint. _Persuade me Miroku, and then I will._

"Kiss me" he said taking up her silent challenge, pulling her down on top of him. "Yes"

"No" she persisted, even while her lips touched his.

"Yes" then he plundered into her mouth. _Ahhh yes, sweet, soft, the only woman for me Sango, only you._

"So you forgive me?" he asked with his mouth only inches away from hers.

She smiled. "No"

"Why not Sango? Don't I deserve to be forgiven after that?"

"If you think that kiss will make me forgive you, then you may just be right. But it ended so quick I won't be abl….." The rest of her sentence lost in Miroku's mouth once more, deep into the fog that immediately clouded her mind.

"Now I forgive you" she said sighing against his sensuous lips.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were relaxing in the shade, cuddled up together.

"Kagome, I would protect you with my life. You know that don't you? When this thing with Kikyou and Naraku is finished I want you to stay here with me. I mean you could go back anytime you want, but stay here and live with me, we could even share time in the different eras."

"Really Inuyasha? But what will happen when the jewel is made whole again? Without the jewel shards I won't be able to return Inuyasha"

"We'll find a way I promise you Kagome, we'll find a way. I will not lose you again Kagome, and when we finally defeat Naraku, we'll be able to be together. So kiss me again Kagome, before I turn into a girl with all this sappy talk" he said while pulling her towards him.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we" she replied

"May be we should stop, because I don't think you're prepared to go all the way with me here, and I'm going to die from this soon enough" he said jokingly.

"Oh ok" she got up.

He pulled her back down on top of him. "Just kidding, don't leave, not yet" he kissed her.

* * *

"Miroku I'm not going to commit to this without my brother"

"I know. That's why when Naraku is dead we'll finally be together. _Then_ you can bear my children"

"Without the jewel shards my brother will die" she cried.

Miroku pulled her closer to him. "Kagome is the Golden One, I know that she'll be able to save you're brother Sango, so don't worry" he said soothingly. "Plus this is what I need right now, to make me feel better after I was attacked by a gorgeous demon slayer."

"Oh really? Then I guess I should give you more herbs then" she went and got more herbal oil and told him to lay down on his back, straddled his hips.

"Then this should work" she said while massaging the oils into his sore shoulder.

"No this would work" he said, pulling her down, and kissed her.

* * *

They were all out side eating that same night, a sense of calmness in the air. Shippo was fighting Inuyasha for the last rice ball, but Inuyasha paid no mind at all to him because he was gazing at Kagome. Then Shippo grabbed and ate it, which was followed by him getting a good thumb on the head.

"Inuyasha" Kagome admonished.

"What? He deserved it" he smiled at her, she blushed.

"Yes he did. Shippo _deserves_ exactly what is dished out to him" Miroku said smiling at Sango, who in return blushed just as hard as Kagome.

"Kagome don't you think its hot tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. There is this egotistical air that is beginning to suffocate me. Do you want to go down to the lake for a relaxing swim?"

"Sure" Sango agreed. "You guys should stay here with Shippo. I bet you're manly aura will protect him. Let's go Kagome."

"But I want to go Kagome" said Shippo.

It was Inuyasha who replied. "Not tonight Shippo, let them be. You can stay with the guys"

While walking to the late, they both burst out, instantaneously

""I should have never kissed him" "

""You kissed him?" "

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

They nodded, blushed, looked at each other then laughed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the two girls walking down towards the lake, and smiled. Glanced a knowing look at each other and laughed.

"I guess we should go watch over them" suggested Miroku.

Inuyasha agreed. "Yeah I guess we should"

"Is this what you guys do, watch over them whenever they're bathing?" asked Shippo. "If it is, then I'd rather be with them than with you boring guys"

Inuyasha squashed him with his heel. "Shut up "

"KAGOME!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"Oh no" he groaned

"Sit" THUDDDDD!

Miroku snickered. "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Miroku" said Sango.

"Now this isn't fair" as he said that, a rock hit him right in the center of his head.

While both guys lay on the floor, Shippo went down to join Kagome and Sango.

"That went well. Don't you agree Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Yup. I think their ego boosters went down a notch or two" she said laughingly.


	7. Falsely Committed

Sorry about the delay, and I know that this chapter is kinda short but please try and bear with me.Writing stories is not easy as one would think, and I had some serious writers block. So enjoy and I'll update soon.

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Falsely Committed.**_

"Hi ya Kagome" Kouga said, smiling.

There were screams and splashes of water before anyone could answer, Kouga joined Inuyasha and Miroku………..knocked out. But not before he got a view of his future wife and mate, Kagome. _Ah…fully endowed, round luscious breasts that I can suckle on, till I've had my fill, then move down, ahhh Kagome I can't wait till you're mine.

* * *

_

By the time the girls came out of the water, Inuyasha was already fighting with Kouga. While Miroku was lighting up the camp fire again. 

"What are you doing here wolf!"

"Why else would I come here mutt? I came to see if my Kagome was alright. She was missing for a while, so since I sensed her return, I came here. You got a problem with that pup?"

Inuyasha was furious now. "Your Kagome? Oh she's not yours Kouga, Kagome is mine. So don't you come around here thinking that you're going to get her, because you're not! Leave now!"

All the time he was talking Kouga had moved towards Kagome.

"Kagome what have you done to yourself? It doesn't matter anyway, I still love you, when we finally get rid of this pet of yours we'll finally be able to be together"

"Well Kouga, about that, you see…." But before she finished Inuyasha interrupted.

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, so move along, you're not wanted" he yelled.

"She should decide that for herself, don't you think?"

"Why? She's with me anyway not you"

Kagome was fuming. _What do they think I am, a god darned trophy?_ While the guys were arguing, she glanced over at Miroku and Sango. _Oh they look so cute together, I told Inuyasha that it was meant to be, they belong together, as for Inuyasha and I, I'm a_ _little worried. Yeah we get along great, and he is a great kisser, and oh those hands._ A gust of wind blew by her face, and suddenly she knew. _Kikyou. Time to act, oh I'm going to love this._

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome said while running towards Kouga. "Are you alright Kouga?" she asked while embracing him. "I missed you too, why don't we go for a walk and talk, so that I won't have to be near Inuyasha? Hmmm?"

"Anything you say Kagome" taking her hand, he began to carry her down, away from the camp.

* * *

Inuyahsa fumbled. "Kagome?"_ was everything that happened today a fake? No way, she said she loved me right………..right? oh shit I can't remember, how can I not remember if she said she loved me. Wait what's that smell?_ He stops to sniff the air. _Kikyou, oh so that's why she did it, she's good, but I can be better._

"Well go then, feel if I care" he shouted after them. He knew Kikyou came into the clearing just then.

Miroku was looking at what had happened, but before he could do anything Sango stood up and began to walk to wards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome.Where do you think you're going with Kouga like that when Inuyasha is right here?" but Kagome could'nt hear her, she was to far away.Miroku took hold of Sango, while she was about to go after Kagome and Kouga.

"Kikyou is here, every thing starts now, the game is finally on, so let's enjoy, and I if they need us we'll be here."

"Inuyasha" Kikyou said. "Why waste time fretting over Kagome, come here and talk to me."

Inuyasha sighed, and looked towards the distancing image of Kouga and Kagome.

"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't, so lets go" he took Kikyou's hand and left the clearing.

* * *

"So Kagome. What really did happen to you? You don't look so conflicted anymore." Kouga said, taking her hand in his once more.

Kagome sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "It's a long story Kouga but I guess I should tell you, since you are now one of the characters in the play"

"Play?"

"Yup, a play that Naraku and Kikyou has devised, in order to kill Inuyasha, and get the jewel shards from me." Kagome then told him what happened, since three months ago.

"So you're with Inuyasha now?" Kouga asked when she finished.

Kagome's cuticles suddenly became more interesting than the night sky. "Yes I'm with Inuyasha now. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship Kouga"

He was looking at her for so long that she thought something happened to him, then he replied. "Our friendship is very important to me Kagome, and I'll do anything to keep it that way. Even if it means that I must leave you for a while."

"No Kouga, don't go. Please don't, I'm so sorry."

"Say you're sorry one more time Kagome and I'll leave right now. I'm _committed_ to you. I _love_ you, I told you that, but I guess love just isn't enough with you huh? I'll stay to help you Kogome, in anything that you need"_ then when Inuyasha messes up, I'll be there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart Kagome, that I promise._


	8. Hidden Doubts

**_To my reviewers, critics, and those who merely read. Thank you. _**

**_I am only a beginner, and your criticism is much needed to help me improve, in order to satisfy you, my viewers. (And me of course. Lol) Much respect. _**

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hidden Doubts.**_

By the time Kagome and Kouga reached to the camp site, Inuyasha was gone, and so were the others. They sat down by the fire; Kouga brought Kagome into the curve of his arms, rested his cheek against her scented hair. At first she was tense, but she relaxed and molded herself into him. _I trust you Kouga, you're my friend. I hope this lasts, and I hope that this plan works._

Suddenly he asked. "You're still not sure are you Kagome?"

"Sure about what?" she asked, filled with apprehension.

He humped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you sure that Inuyasha is still not in love with Kikyou?

"He told me…."

"I don't want to hear what he told you. I want to know what you believe. What's in you're heart Kagome?"

"I'm sure"

"You're sure. Well you don't sound sure. Be honest to yourself Kagome, if you won't to me."

Kagome got up and walked a short distance away. Looking up at the night sky she thought to herself. _Be true to yourself he says huh, like if it's that easy. If I was truthful to myself then I wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't even be in this era. If I was true to myself, then I'll have to admit that Inuyasha will never be mine. No matter what she does to him, he always forgives her. Whenever I'm placed in danger from her, he still forgives Kikyou. But the moment that I put her life-less life in danger, he gets all defensive, and snaps at me…no wait, that was all n act right? Just a bogus emotion right? Right!... I'm not really sure am I? Kouga was right, I'm just a, just an, an, imitation…………_First they were silent, so soft that not even she could hear them, then she broke out, sobbing loudly. Kouga was at her side in an instant.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I never meant to make you cry. I swear. I'm just worried about you, because if Inuyasha….' She broke out anew. He felt her hot tears on his skin, while her face was buried in his shoulder. Her whole body convulsing into spasms, so he did what any man would do. Murmured into her ears, trying to find the right words to calm her distraught nerves. After what seemed like eternity, she stopped. Looked up into those striking blue eyes, and kissed him…..on the cheek.

"Thank you Kouga. For everything" when he tried to speak, she covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhhh. I mean it. Thanks." She turned. "You see, you were right all along. I'm not completely sure that Inuyasha really cares for me."

Kouga stepped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then come with me Kagome. I can give you everything that you'll ever need. Love, devotion…..loyalty. Come with me Kagome." He kissed her neck, letting his tongue leave a wet trail from her color bone to her ear, on which he suckled. She moved away.

"No Kouga. I love Inuyasha. _I love him._ I'll stay and wait until the end, to find out the truth, even if it's not what I want to hear. If it's not, then I'll leave, and never come back."

"No Kagome. If that mutt of yours leaves you, I want you to stay. I'll pick up those broken pieces of your heart and put them back together."

"Kouga"

"No. Promise me Kagome. Promise that you'll stay, if only for a little while. You won't even be here; I'll take you back to the den, so you won't have to see him."

"I don't know Kouga" she said wearingly.

He sighed. "Come on Kagome. It's no big deal."

"Oh alright then, I'll stay if everything doesn't work out" she laughed. "You're being very persistent."

Kouga smiled back in return. "I know, that's why you like me, even if it's only as a friend for now. Come, let me take you back to the others, and then we can discuss this whole plan, alright?"

She smiled. "Fine then lets go." She took her hand in his, and felt his hand squeeze hers, tenderly, in a friendly reassuring way.

* * *

They entered the hut laughing together. Sango was talking to Lady Keade, while Miroku was kindling the fire. Inuyasha was in a corner of the room talking to Kikyou. When he saw them enter, his eyes moved from one to another, then fixed on Kouga with a harsh glance that spelled retribution. Kouga just laughed and pulled Kagome closer to his side.

"Kagome, it's a bit crowded in here, so let's go back outside huh" he smirked at Inuyasha. Before they could leave Inuyasha spoke up.

"Why don't we walk together? Kikyou was about to go, and I think that you're leaving too Kouga"

"Oh no I'm not. I'm staying right here, with Kagome. I asked her and she agreed that it would be wise, and seeing that my future wife is still somewhat connected to you, I think that I'll be staying until Naraku is permanently gone."

"You're future wife!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Yup. Kagome said yes." Kagome could suddenly see six pairs of eyes directed at her. All with mixed messages, but the one she made note of was Kikyou, she was glad, so glad in fact that she couldn't really hide it. _I wonder how long it will take Inuyasha to find out that she no longer has powers. That she's only human now…..well not exactly human though, more a clay pot. I wonder if that's the reason she teamed up with Naraku, because she didn't have the power to defeat him any longer? I do know that I'm not going to be the one to tell Inuyasha, it'll be Kikyou herself._

"Kagome? Is it true?" Sango asked.

She looked at her. "Yes, but I'll explain everything when we return. Kouga are we still going for that walk?"

"If you want to, sure. I'll do anything for you Kagome." He smiled at her, and she knew that it was true. She smiled back. Kouga took her hand and lead her out.

"Are you coming mutt face."

"Yeah I'm coming." He growled. "Come on Kikyou. Let's get you out of here."

Kouga and Kagome were walking behind Inuyasha and Kikyou. This was her chance.

"Kouga, why did you tell them that we are getting married, or what ever you guys call it."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Because we are. If only for the time being."

Kagome sighed. "Ohhhh. Thank goodness. You scared me for a minute there."

"You have nothing to worry about." Inuyasha and Kikyou were entering the forest. "Why don't we go down to the river?"

"Sure" she simply replied, pretending not to notice when Inuyasha disappeared with Kikyou.

Kagome sat down on a rock, leaning over the river; her feet now devoid of her shoes and socks, were dangling in the cool water. Kouga came behind her and sat, placing his legs on either side of hers.

"Do you think he'll be mad Kouga?"

He laughed. "I think that he is already steaming mad. I bet he can't wait to get away form that clay chic, and hunt us down. He might even try to kill me again. Oh what fun I'm having." Kouga laughed again, more boisterously. They sat like that in silence for about ten minutes, before Inuyasha came.

"Kouga" he growled. "Get you're paws of my woman!"

"You're woman? I don't think so mutt face. As you can see Kagome prefers me."

"Kouga" Kagome admonished.

"Kagome. Move away from him."

"Now,Inuyasha don't get irrational alright."

"Now Kagome!" she got up and moved aside. Inuyasha attacked Kouga. They were fighting more with their fist, than weapons.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. They kept fighting, more forcefully this time.

"Stop it now!" it seemed that they were too engrossed in their on going battle to listen to her._ Well I'll show them."_ Kagome called upon her power, her eyes flared gold, and her flowing hair stood up, the air around her sizzled.

"I SAID TO STOP!" The force of her energy pushed the air towards Kouga and Inuyasha, sending them sailing into the night sky. Then "SPLASH", they both fell into the river. Both gazed at her with different degrees ofastonishment. She calmed down. They came out of the water.

"Let's get back to the hut," she said, as if something extraordinary didn't just happen. "They will be wondering where we are by now." Then began to stroll back to the village. Inuyasha and Kouga merely followed, saying not a word.

When they reached back at the hut, Shippo asked Inuyasha and Kouga why they were both so wet.

"They were fighting again." Kagome offered as an explanation.

"But that doesn't answer the question. Why are you guys so wet?" Sango asked.

"As Kagome said, we were fighting and we fell in the river. That's it alright, so stop with the questions." Inuyasha grumbled.

"No way" Kouga said. "You couldn't get me to fall in that water Inuyasha, you're to weak, a mere half demon. It was Kagome who threw us into the river."

"Kagome?" they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, her new powers are really great." Kouga said with a smile. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was watching her every reaction.

"Kagome, can I talk to you out side please?" he asked, and walked out, not even waiting for a response. Kagome followed.

"Wait Kagome. Who is going to tell us about your marriage to Kouga?" Miroku asked.

Kouga shoved her out. "I'll explain to them ok sweet heart."

"Thanks Kouga." He kissed her cheek, and she left him to tell them.

* * *

Inuyasha went a distance behind the hut, just in case Kikyou was still in the forest. By the time Kagome caught up he was already seated on the grassy fields. As she approached, he held out his hand towards her. "Come sit with me Kagome. Please." She sat between his legs. He hugged her to him tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. Then he inhaled her scent.

"I can smell him on you. That filthy wolf. Why did you let him hold you Kagome? I'm the only one who should hold you like that. Me." He growled into her hair.

"Kouga's my friend Inuyasha. Nothing more. He was there when I needed him, when I needed a shoulder to cry on."

Inuyasha laughed. "It's only because he wants you, not because he cares."

She sighed. "No Inuyasha," she caressed his arms. "he does care for me, he told me so. He told me that he loves me and that whatever you decide, he'll support me. I told him everything, so that's where he came up with getting married thing."

"I know that there had to be a reason for that; I didn't believe it, none of it. But what did he mean by 'what I decide'?"

Kagome stilled. "You see, he doesn't quite believe that you don't love Kikyou any longer. To tell the, truth neither do I." Inuyasha sprang up.

"What? You believe that I still love Kikyou. If I did will I be here, with you now?"

"I don't know," she said as she got up to face him. "I don't know what you feel Inuyasha. You never tell me. You instantly assume that I'll just fall into you're arms without worry, or wondering when you'll suddenly decide that I'm not good enough for you. That I'm nothing but a _cheap imitation_."

Inuyasha raked his finger through his silver hair. "Oh come off it Kagome. You know that I'm not good with emotions, I told you that. And you _know_ that what I told you before you ran away was only an act."

Kagome looked at him. "Are you certain of that Inuyasha? Are you sure that that thought never raced through you're head once or twice? Could you honestly stand there, looking at me, and tell me that you never even processed the thought that I was nothing but an imitation Kikyou?"

There was silence. Inuyasha looked at her, and then looked away.

Kagome gazed down to the grass. "Exactly as I thought. At least Kouga tells me the truth. But you, you never did, and I suppose never will." She began to walk away.

"Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled. She stopped. "I, ummmm, I…….."

Kagome held up her hand, with her back facing him. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. You don't have to make anything up for me to stay. I'd rather you stay silent, than lie to me, I'll stay with you guys, if only to finish off Naraku. As for us, I guess we're over, even before we began. She walked away.

Inuyasha saw her leaving. _Say something you idiot, you're going to lose her. AGAIN_. He tried but not a sound came out his mouth, he couldn't utter a word. He felt as if his heart was just torn out, burnt, and then trampled upon. _I lost her, why can't I ever make her happy. I always seem to hurt her. Kagome. Kagome my love. I love you Kagome, don't leave me, please don't leave me. KAGOME! _His heart screeched, but not one word did Inuyasha speak.


	9. Unlikely Alliance

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Unlikely Alliance . **_

The group finally left the village. Along with Kouga and Kikyou. There was a separation within the group, the tension was strong, and everyone was quiet, even Shippo who is the most talkative. Kagome and Kouga walked in front with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha was picking up the rear end, with Kikyou and Miroku. They were quite a distance behind.

"I can't believe that Miroku went along with Inuyasha, you know Kagome…" Sango looked over at her best friend. "Kagome are you ok?" suddenly worried because she stopped and tilted her head.

"Shhhhhh. Someone is approaching, with jewel shards at an alarming speed. It's Naraku!" she shouted.

Kouga looked at her. "Naraku? You're sure Kagome?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Sango do you which to come or wait to tell the others?" she asked, jumping on Kouga's back.

"Yes I'll wait for the others, you go on ahead Kagome." Dust flew all around her as Kouga sped off, in the direction of Naraku. "Kirara. Lets go get the rest of them." Kirara transformed, Sango jumped on, grabbing Shippo with her, she reced back towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha suddenly looking worried yelled. "Where is Kagome?"

"She went off with Kouga, she went after Naraku." As soon as these words left her lips, they heard a blood curling scream. They all yelled, "Kagome!" all except one, Kikyou, who was inwardly smiling at these magical turn of events. _With Kagome dead Inuyasha will finally be mine._

Inuyasha was the first to reach Kagome, but what he saw was totally unexpected, that he froze. Naraku was pinned to a tree, by at least five ofKagome's arrows, sneering at her. "You alone shall never defeat me girl, you know you can't do a thing without Inuyasha at you're pitiful side." He laughed.

"That's what you think Naraku. I don't need Inuyasha anymore than he needs me. But I can kill you, with just one more shot and you know it, so keep you're tricks to yourself." She smiled. Kagome pulled out an arrow; suddenly it turned golden, and aimed at Naraku. "This is it Naraku. GO GOLDEN ARROW, DEVOUR THIS DEMON!"

When the others finally approached, all they saw was Naraku's face, along with a gut wrenching scream. "Noooooooo!" then he was no more.

There was a pain in Miroku's cursed hand, he looked.

"He's gone. My wind tunnel has disappeared." Sango smiled and flew herself into his arms. "Now we can finally be together, my dear Sango."

Somewhere in the distance came a cry. "Big sister!"

Sango turned, "Kohaku, is that you. Kohaku!" she raced off towards the voice.

"Wait, Sango. I'll come with you." Miroku said, following her.

All the while Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kagome, and she never glanced back at him, she was stooping down next to a wounded Kouga, whose legs were bleeding profusely._ So Naraku actually got the last jewel shards, only to die right after. _

"Kouga, you're going to be alright. I promise." She said softly.

Kouga scoffed at her. "Of course I am Kagome. I'll never miss a chance to be with you."

Kagome stretched out her hand towards the tree that Naraku died on. "My jewel" was all she said, the sacred jewel came into her hand. She closed her palm over it and brought it to her chest. There was a light, and then it was gone. "Relax Kouga" she put her hands palm down, above Kouga's injured legs, closed her eyes, and his wound was healed.

Miroku and Sango came running into the clearing; Miroku had Kohaku in his arms.

"Kagome, please, you must save my brother. Please?"

"Need you ask Sango? I'll do anything for you guys, you're my friends. Lay him down to lie on his stomach; the jewel was placed in his back." Miroku laid Kohaku down, and again, Kagom stretched her hand over him. Kohaku suddenly awoke, as if in a daze.

"Sister?" he mumbled.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried and hugged herself to him, so tightly that Miroku had to intervene.

"Sango, my love, be careful or you'll knock him out again, this time because of loss of oxygen"

Kagome sighed; she was feeling a bit dizzy, so she took a deep breath and let it out. "It's over. Kouga could you get me back to the village pleas….." her sentence never finished, Kagome fainted. Inuyasha caught her before Kouga could reach near, when he laid her in the curve of his arms; she looked into those golden orbs. "Inuyasha, you still saving me?" she smiled, then her eyes went blank, she fell unconscious.

Miroku was at his side, he felt her pulse. "We have to get her back as soon as possible Inuyasha. Kagome could die any minute."

As Inuyasha got up he heard Kouga approaching him. "Give her to me. I could get there faster than you."

He sneered, "No I'll carry her myself, I don't want you're paws on my woman!" He didn't hear Kikyou's indrawn breath.

Kouga laughed. "Ha, you're woman. You can't even admit to her that you love her, but she's you're woman. We'll see about that." Inuyasha said nothing but began to race towards the village, leaving the others behind, along with Kikyou.

* * *

By the time they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome was shivering, her face deathly pale. Kouga upon seeing this rushed to her side.

"Kagome, I know you can hear me. You have to shake this off ok, fight Kagome. Remember, you promised to come with me when this is all over, and it is. Naraku is dead, Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou….."

"What the hell are you telling her?" Inuyasha yelled. "Who said anything about me choosing Kikyou, uummmm or even Kagome? I don't know the answer to that question. So just stay away from her Kouga."

"Shut up you idiot. You treat Kagome like crap and you know it" Kouga sneered. "She tells you that she loves you, and all you say is that "_you know_ _I'm not good with emotions Kagome_", what kind of nonsense is that huh? You know what I'll do to even have Kagome say that to me? But no she said it to you, and just like the dog you are, you bit her in the ass…."

"Kouga" came a strangled cry. "Leave him be Kouga. Please."

"Kagome I'm sorry" Kouga said sincerely."But he does not deserve you Kagome."

Lady Kaede chose that time to reenter. "Do ye children know that Kagome needs her rest? She used to much power, so leave, and let her sleep. Come outside with me, for there is much we have to discuss, all of ye." They all followed Lady Kaede out the hut.

"Kagome has exerted herself, if she doesn't get the medicine that is required to revive her she may die." Kaede said solemnly.

They all yelled instantaneously. "Die!"

Sango began wriggling her hands. "What kind of medicine does she need?"

"She needs souls" Kaede mumbled.

"Souls?" Inuyasha asks. "You mean like how Kikyou needs souls to live, so does Kagome?"

"Yes" she replied. "Let me explain. When that demon brought Kikyou back to life, she took pieces of Kagome's soul. Kagome is now the Golden One; she needs her whole soul, if she is to stay alive. I know that Kikyou will never return her soul to its rightful place with Kagome, and neither will Kagome take her soul back from Kikyou. The Golden One has the power to revive or take life, if she wanted Kikyou dead, she would have killed her on her return to our era."

"So what you're saying is that, without part of her soul Kagome will die right. And because she loves Inuyasha she won't take it away from Kikyou." Sango said.

Miroku shook his head. "No, even if Inuyasha didn't love Kikyou anymore, Kagome will not harm her. Kagome has a kind and forgiving heart Sango"

"To bloody forgiving if you ask me" Sango mumbled.

Now Kouga asked, "So what's the problem?"

Lady Kaede sighed and shook her head. "She won't call upon her soul collectors. Taking life worries that child to much. One, or all ofye will have to talk to her, she has forbidden me to speak to her about it."

"She has forbidden you? Isn't that overreacting a bit Kaede" Inuyasha said.

"As I said, Kagome is the Golden One. All priestesses have to obey to her will. If she wishes, this village and everything around it can be hers. But Kagome is not so, nor will she call upon her soul collectors." Lady Kaede said in a grave voice.

"I'll speak to her."

They all turned and looked at Kikyou.

"I'm the only one who knows the importance of _actually_ relying on the soul collectors to keep me alive." Kikyou said.

"I'm not letting you near my friend." Sango sneered.

Miroku touched her shoulder. "She has a point to that…."looking directly at Inuyasha "only Kikyou knows the importance of the soul collectors, to a priestesses' life. I doubt any harm will come to her Inuyasha." Not sure if Inuyasha wanted Kikyou or Kagme, so the 'she' was necessary.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving Kagome and Kikyou together."

Kikyou shook her head. "No it's best that I do this on my own Inuyasha. I'm quite sure Kagome is too interested in Kouga to mind." Inuyasha was about to interrupt when Kikyou silenced him with a kiss, by the time he came out of his daze, Kikyou was in the hut talking to Kagome. Miroku and Sango were looking at him with bewilderment. Shippo looked as if he was his next kill, but Kouga had a smirk on his face, that looked annoyingly that he was saying '_You fucked up reaaalllll bad. Now I'll have Kagome, no problems at all.'_

"WHAT!" he didn't wait for an answer. Jumped unto the roof of the hut and waited.

* * *

As Kikyou entered she glanced at her reincarnation and sneered. "Why did it choose _you_ to be the Golden One? I'll never understand. You're _my _bloody reincarnation. It should have chosen me. Now all that power would waste on a soon to be dead girl"

Kagome smiled slightly. "I hope that the dead girl that you're talking about is not me Kikyou. Because if it is, then we have a serious problem on our hands, don't we?"

Kikyou's face began to relax, and a smile broke out._ Well at least they picked someone with spunk to be my reincarnation._ "I came to talk you into taking the soul collectors, but I don't think I'll bother with that anymore. Maybe I should just let you die."

"There is no need to try and persuade me. And I'm not going to die; I'm calling my soul collectors to me at this very moment. I wish to stay alive, to see how this all ends. It's a thrilling love story don't you agree Kikyou?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Looking away fromthose golden, piercing eyes.

Kagome almost laughed. "Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't love Inuyasha anymore do you? All you care about is the fact that you don't want anyone else getting him. Once _you_ had him, _you_ should be the only one that he'll love, you and no other." Kikyou began to look uncomfortable. "It's true, but I do have one question for you, did you fall in love with _him_ before or after he turned into one of the most dangerous demons alive?"

"Before." Kikyou said, sounding defeated. "I loved him before he turned, and after Inuyasha came into my life." She couldn't help it, just being in Kagome's presence, feeling that power. _Even though I despise her, she's the only one who actually understands. I hate her for that; I hate her for being able to comprehend me so easily. But I respect her too, she is my equal, the person I could be if only I let go of Inuyasha. Should I?_

Kagome smiled and reached for her hand. "I understand, but you have to let go, or else you'll lose the one you truly want to be with forever. Now could you leave please, I would prefer privacy with my first souls."

Kikyou got up to leave. "There're not that bad, once you get used to it." As she reached the entrance, she turned back. "Thank you. I know that I've been, well, _unfair_ towards you, but I liked our little chat, and I'll try. But let me give _you_ some advice, stop trailing that wolf boy along, thing could get real bad."

"I know, thank you. But it won't hurt to give him _some_ competition now would it."

Kikyou laughed. "Yes I guess so. Inuyasha has gotten everything so easily; he should fight for this one. Just not till the death."

Kagome laughed along with her. "It won't happen like that, not if I have something to do with it."

Kikyou said thanks one last time before leaving.

Inuyasha saw them first, and his heart sank with relief._ So she has decided to call the after all, thank you Kikyou._

_They feel so cold. I could hear their voices inside my head. i don't know how Kikyou does this, oh yeah, she's made of clay _Kagome laughed silently to herself._ Stop, it's not funny._ She laughed out loud, and harder still.

* * *

Some where, in the depths of this hidden castle, he thought of _her_, _Kikyou. Why do I persist in thinking of her? I don't love her, I DON'T LOVE HER!._


	10. Kidnapped

_**Betrayed.**_

**_Kidnapped_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Christmas season was upon me and I was stuck I tell you s.t.u.c.k, but now I'm back hope you enjoy.**_

_She is up and about as if the past few days didn't actually happen, that she didn't almost die, **almost. **Nor does she care that her face looks as white as the pages on those books that she uses. Acting like its not that big a deal that she now has soul collectors with her. No not Kagome, she'll rather walk with Kouga, behind me I can hear her laughing. She hasn't laughed with me like that in ages; I'm never going to hear that deep soulful laugh that is sometimes so contagious. Now Miroku and Sango are laughing too. What's so damn funny anyway? I want to find out but I'd rather not, don't want them to know how much she affects me, how much she's beginning to act like Kikyou, cold and inaccessible. They're still laughing……….._

"Could you all shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned and glared at them, they laughed harder. Inuyasha raised his hands in frustration, "ARRRRRR!" and stomped off towards the impenetrable looking forest.

"What the matter with him?" Sango managed to ask in between giggles.

"Who cares? The mutt was grumpy since we left the village." Kouga laughed.

Shippo jumped upon Kagome's shoulder. "Maybe he doesn't like the fact that Kagome can look after herself now, and won't need his help anymore."

Miroku just shook his head. "I highly doubt that that is the problem Shippo. Inuyasha seems more mad at himself than at us."

Kagome just looked towards the direction that Inuyasha disappeared, and sighed. _Inuyasha, you sense it too, don't you? The change that is consuming me, I'm slowly losing my soul. With every soul that enters my body, a portion of my own spirit dissipates. But I can't kill Kikyou until I know that you…that you're feeling towards her have finally ended. That when her soul, **my soul**, is returned to its rightful place. I have to know if you'll understand, or will you hate me forever. Despise me, and ridicule me for killing the love of your life._

With a sob, Kagome turned from the group and ran in the opposite direction.

It was Miroku who then asked. "What was that?'

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, and started after her, but a feminine hand held him back.

"Let her go Kouga," Sango pleaded.

So they prepared the camp, lit the fire and collected food. It was a clear night, with the moon in full bloom, and stars scattered across the sky. It was a night for romance, love and togetherness, but instead there was heartache, loneliness, and jealousy. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome returned. Kouga was in a corner checking his bandages; Shippo was busy stuffing his face with the instant noodles that Kagome brought. Miroku and Sango were cuddled together, surprisingly Sango didn't protest when Miroku got a little to close. Kohaku on the other hand was playing with Kirara.

All the while Kagome was sitting on the edge of the river bank, with her head between her knees. Her shoulders shaking unbearably, Kagome wept. She was so deep in her sorrows that she did not hear his approach, at least not until it was too late.

He grabbed her from behind, held her by the neck. Kagome struggled, with the fear overwhelming her she didn't remember her training, and yelled out instinctively.

"INUYASHA!"

Suddenly the man swung her around, and all she could see was those piercing blue eyes that seemed to reach down to her very being. Then he punched her, blood splattered from her mouth. Her head began to spin but she was conscious enough to realize that he jumped into the water holding her in his very strong arms. There was a bright light and then she welcomed the darkness that loomed over her.

When Inuyasha reached there, all he saw was Kagome's head below the water, he ran after the sinking figure, then a blinding light surrounded him and he stumbled. When he next opened his eyes, Kagome had disappeared.

"Kagome! KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. There was no reply.

Inuyasha sniffed around, he smelt Kagome,and another scent that was so poignant that he jumped back. He knew that smell, like he knew his own name, but it couldn't be. He was dead, for a while now, unless he somehow found a way from the grave… but that was impossible, or was it.

Inuyasha was enraged. He felt his blood pounding in his head, because not only did he smell Kagome's sweet scent, he smelt her blood.

* * *

By the time Inuyasha reached camp, his eyes were red; his fangs looked sharp enough to bite through the toughest skin, his nails were lethal enough to tear through the strongest barrier.

Miroku saw him coming and gasped.

"Inuyasha what has happened to you?"

Sango turned. "Oh no."

Shippo yelped and hid under Kagome's bag, shuddering.

Kouga just growled. "What the hell is this all about mutt face? What did you do to my woma…?"

Kouga never got to finish his question; he was grabbed by the throat, and slammed against a tree. With Inuyasha's claws digging into his neck.

"**_Your woman?_**" Inuyasha's voice was a throaty purr, coming off more like a growl. "**_I don't think so wolf boy Kagome is mine._**" Then he dropped Kouga on the floor grasping for air.

Miroku came towards him cautiously. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked.

Their questions went unanswered.

Suddenly Inuyasha picked up _His _scent and began to follow it, all the while holding Kagome's bag. The group just followed.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Sango suggested that someone ask Inuyasha again where Kagome was.

"Maybe you should do it Sango." Shippo said.

"No, I asked the last time, he seemed exasperated about me asking him again for the 15th time." Sango replied.

"I'll ask him then." said Kohaku, who was silent most of the time.

"No, the last time you asked Inuyasha almost pounced on you. What about Kouga?" suggested Miroku.

"That's not wise either. It seems that Inuyasha doesn't even want him here, do you think that he will allow Kouga to _ask_ about Kagome. Get real Miroku." Sango sneered.

They thought in silence for a while until Sango came up with a solution.

"Miroku you could do it. When you ask, he normally ignores you, but you can still ask don't you think?"

Miroku paused. "Me?"

"Yeah, you monk. You and Inuyasha have this kinda bond thing going on there so you should ask him." Kouga said, putting in his two pence.

"I don't know why I'm allowing you guys to talk me into this." mumbled Miroku.

Sango just smiled. "Oh no Miroku, you are volunteering to do this."

"I'm volunteering?" he mimicked.

"Yes you're volunteering. I'm going to tell you why." Sango hugged herself up to Miroku and whispered in his ear. Even that perverted monk blushed to the roots of his hair on his head.

His mood changed drastically.

"Alright then. I'm _volunteering_ to go ask Inuyasha until I get some answers" Miroku said. Then he marched off towards Inuyasha.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

Shippo asked, "What did you just tell Miroku?"

Sango just smiled, and replied. "Oh nothing much. I just used a bit of feminine wiles."

Kouga laughed.

Shippo and Kohaku looked at each other then at the two laughing.

"That will definitely work on the monk." Kouga said laughing

* * *

Miroku was now quite a distance away, trying his best to catch up with Inuyasha quickly enough to ask him, before he sprinted away again.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome? You can't just expect us to follow you, and not ask where our friend really is."

Inuyasha ignored him.

"We love her too Inuyasha. You are not the only one hurt by her disappearance." Sango shouted.

That made him stumble, then he kept on going, a little faster this time. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face them.

Nothing in his features had changed over the last 12 hours.

"Finally. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you at this rate?" Sango grumbled when they reached Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So what happened?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at them then growled. "Bankotsu took her, and when I get him, I'll rip his heart out for hurting my woman.

Then he was off again, everyone was stunned but didn't have time, Inuyasha was once more quite a distance ahead.


	11. Addicted

_Sorry...writers block is a bitch_

**I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Betrayed**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Addicted(sexual content)**_

She couldn't move.

Her body ached all over. With a head that was throbbing so violently, that the slightest sound would make her scream.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was Bankotsu's face grinning at me……………BANKOTSU! Did he kidnap me? Why can't I move? I feel so weak, as if my life's essence is being drained from my body._

She groaned.

"Oh so you're finally awake huh. Good cuz I'll like you to answer a few questions for me."

"I…I need" her voice was so soft that he strained to pick up her few words. "I need my soul collectors."

"Those pesky things. I killed them."

Kagome groaned again. "They are still out there, I can feel them. I need them you idiot, or else I can't answer any of your questions.

"Are you threatening me? He asked dangerously.

"No I'm not. I'm telling you that if you don't open that barrier and let them in none of your inquires will be answered."

"Why not?"

"Because…..because I'll die."

"Do you think I'm stupid, as soon as I open my barrier your damn dog boy would rip me to threads. He's out there scratching at it."

Kagome was dumb founded. _Inuyasha is out there? How come I couldn't sense him? I must be really weak._

"Huh? Inuyasha is out there?"

"How could you not know? Rumor has it that you are the Golden one, so how couldn't you sense him and he's right outside?"

"I told you I'm weak. I can hardly read your aura and you are right in the same room. Why don't you tell me what you want and when I get my pets back I'll answer all your questions."

"No" it was quick and precise. "I'll die before those soul-collectors even reach you."

"You won't. I promise. I won't let them harm you Bankotsu."

He was quiet for a while, so she concluded that he was thinking about it.

"Alright then, I need to know how to….."

He wasn't able to finish, because at that moment Inuyasha was able to break through the barrier, and he was charging straight for Bankotsu. Her soul-collectors came immediately, and she felt her body warm and tingly all over. Then she saw him. Inuyasha.

_What happened to him?_

Kagome rushed to his side and grabbed his arm before he could deliver the death blow on Bankotsu.

"No Inuyasha, he didn't harm me. I promised him that you would not kill him."

Inuyasha growled, his voice was throaty. "Who gave you the authority to pass judgment on my name?"

She moved in closer and smiled. "Because I'm yours, your mate." Then she kissed him, she moved her tongue into his slightly open mouth, and tasted him. Inuyasha groaned and wrenched his mouth away.

"Not here" he growled. Then swept her into his arms.

"Tie him up." He stated to Miroku, then leapt into the air with Kagome and disappeared.

When Inuyasha reached into a clearing surrounded by trees, he placed her gently on the ground, and then proceeded to remove his close.

"I need you Kagome."

Kagome, upon seeing the look in his eyes, and in a silent communication, began removing her own clothing.

He stretched himself on Kagome. The instant feel of flesh on flesh wrenched a sudden gasp from Kagome, and then her mouth was covered with Inuyasha's. His mouth fused with hers, tongues tangled together in a battle for supremacy.

He let his hands glide down her throat, to caress her breast. Moving his mouth from her mouth, he trailed his tongue towards her throat, to the hard beat of the pulse.

_Mark her!_ Came a silent command, and he did. Inuyasha bit into her neck, and heard her gasp, when the blood flowed, he lapped it up.

"Mine" he growled.

Kagome instantly understood, but before she could comment, Inuyasha's mouth covered her breast, and he suckled. Using his other hand, the caressed her silky smooth legs, put his hand in-between them and stretched her limbs apart. Then his hand found her, his nails grazing just on the inside of her nether lips.

Kagome clamped her legs together. Inuyasha reluctantly tore his mouths away from her delectable breasts to gaze into her eyes.

"You belong to me" he got up on his knees. "So your body belongs to me." Inuyahsa's hands went beneath her butt, and lifted her from the ground, and spread her legs apart. "My mate." He let his eyes meat her for a short moment, then dipped his head to savor her sweet nectar.

"Ooooo….oohhooohhh, Inu…Inuyasha!" she felt his tongue reach inside her, thrusting in and out, and she found herself reaching for the stars. Then he stopped.

"Oh no you don't, I want to be inside you when you come." It was then she noticed that the reddish hue from his eyes had vanished.

Inuyasha put his hand around his aroused flesh and guided it towards her entrance. "This might hurt a bit." Was all the warning she got before he pushed himself past her feeble barrier. He grew still at Kagome's scream.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw that the purple streaks across his face disappeared. Then she realized that he was gliding out of her. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his torso, and moved. Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't you dare leave me now Inuyasha." He gazed at her, and shook his head.

Kagome moved again, enticing him to join her. "Come Inuyasha, don't leave me like this. PLEASE."

He moved. Slowly pumping into her. "Move with me" Kagome's tight, hot entrance was driving him crazy. He thrust and withdrew.

She moved with him. The rhythm increased. Both instinctively giving into each other needs.

She exploded, a scream came from deep within her as her body convulsed into shudders. She heard from a far off place, Inuyasha scream her name, he shuddered as she felt his heat enter her body. There was a spark; she now felt what he felt. She now felt what she felt. A deep connection.

Inuyasha felt her bewilderment. He came out of her, brought her body into his. "This happens when we mate,a demon thing,and byletting our sperm flow into the one we choose. An eternal connection, until the day we die.

"Wow" was all Kagome could manage. Then she felt Inuyasha reach for her breast again. She moaned, giving herself up to the pleasure Inuyasha would give her.


	12. Kikyou's Mysterious Love

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Betrayed is my baby...my very first fan-fic and I don't want to ruin it.**

**To my faithful reviewers, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know if it was any good or not. Thanx**

**Babykagomegirl1123: I hope this chapter helps you out.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 12**

**Kikyou's mysterious love.**

It was dark out. The stars glittered in the night sky, casting what little light there was unto the darkened earth. Kagome was still curled up in his arms, sleeping blissfully while Inuyasha idly stroked her raven blue hair with golden tresses.

Maybe it was too early for this, it's still too dangerous for Kagome to be with us...to be with me. Maybe I should send her back and tell Miroku to seal the well...damn it, that wont work, we don't even know the strength of her new found power, plus what better way is there to walk around with demon soul collectors, than in a place filled with them. I don't want her anywhere else but by my side, now that the demon half in me wholly accepts her, its now safe to say if I change no harm would come to her.

"Mmmmmmm, Inuyasha stop worrying would you. Nothing is going to happen to me, and you are definitely NOT sending me home."

"Did I wake you Kagome?" he asked.

"No you didn't, your emotions did. I hope that you did not forget that we are now spiritually connected." she glanced into his golden eyes and smiled. "My home is with you Inuyasha, anywhere you decide to build it."

He smiled, putting this occasion into memory. "Thanks Kagome."

"Yeah, well since I'm up we might as well head back. They have been keeping Bankotsu captive for a while now."

* * *

It was close to a half hour before they were able to get dressed. Inuyasha has gliding hands and slippery fingers, Kagome soon realized, and a fact that she'll soon love. She wondered what would be the outcome of all this. A home with Inuyasha, a baby or two. She did know for sure that even though being a demons' mate, somewhat signifies marriage, she still wanted a ring on her finger. They will be going back and forth between the two eras, and in hers' it just wasn't accepted that a young girl have a child out of wed-lock, and still sleeping with her baby's daddy.

But that was not the real reason she was doing it. I was because of her dear mother, to whom she didn't want to disappoint.

Inuyasha lifted her unto his back and she winced in pain. There was still a soreness from her new found pleasure.

Inuyasha turned his head and frowned. " Did I hurt you badly?"

"It wasn't so bad but, yes." There was no need to mince words with him, especially when he could read her feeling and her mind. She would have to learn how to guard it , when she didn't want him to intrude. "But it would have had to happen sooner or later don't you think."

He smirked. "Yes, but it was only going to be me."

Kagome just laughed off his possessive statement. "Yes Inuyasha, it was only going to be you."

"Good cuz I'd hate to have to rip someone apart."

"No you won't" she brushed off.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Feh. I probably won't hate doing it, I'd love it."

"I know that I won't hesitate to kill both you and the girl that you cheat on me with. You're all mine Inuyasha."

It was now Inuyahsa doing all the laughing. "Well Then we're settled. Just remember that you're mine too Kagome. And don't worry, I'll be putting a ring on your finger. I don't know what the big deal about it is, but I'll put one there."

Kagome sighed in contentment. "You promise?"

"Yea, I promise. Right after we set up our home here."

Kagome looked bewildered. "Here where?"

Just at that moment they reached the cave entrance that Miroku was keeping Bankotsu. "I'll tell you later."

There was a small fire going in the center of the encampment, shinning light through-out the cave. Miroku and Sango were coupled together, while Shippo and Kirara settled by the warming fire, sleeping.

Bankotsu on the other hand was bound and gagged to a corner in the cave where the light shone the most, so any activity will be noticed and controlled.

Kagome bounced off Inuyasha's back, and approached them.

"We're back you guys."

Sango just raised her head from Miroku's shoulder and made a symbol for her to be quite, pointing to Shippo and Kirara. "They fell asleep waiting for your return. So...what took you guys so long Kagome?"

Kagome smiled secretly at Inuyasha. "I'll tell you about it later Sango."

Sango said no more, knowing that there will be 'girl talk' tonight, because she had a few secrets of her own to tell Kagome.

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her luscious body. This new Kagome drove him wild with lust. If it wasn't for the fact that she now belonged to that despicable half breed, or her high spiritual powers, he would have taken her already, even if he had too by force. But now it just seems too late, he bargained with a few demons for no bloody reason. Now he can exact revenge.

Kagome hesitated no more, she walked towards Bankotsu. "I made you a deal, and so I'll do my best and try to keep him from harming you anymore that he already had, but I won't guarantee it. He doesn't do well when he gets upset like this."

Bankotsu smiled and shook his head. "Oh my dearest sweet Kagome, you have no need to protect me. Inuyasha knows what valuable information I carry and he want it. Just as badly as I want you."

Inuyasha growled, Kagome could feel his possessive rage rising. "Keep talking like that and you'll tell me with no bloody body parts on your fucking torso.

"I understand half breed."

Kagome intervened. "Bankotsu, why don't you start telling us about how you came back from the dead...again"

He smiled at her. "Ok. It started when I reached the nether world. I couldn't stop thinking about you Kagome. Couldn't stop seeing your beautiful face. Your silky looking skin, rip succulent breasts, or that short skirt that flew up whenever..."

Inuyasha surged at his throat, and dragged him up against the cave wall. "I don't think that the information is that vital to me anymore. I think instead I'll go with my old plan and rip your throat out."

"Try it."

Kagome leaped between them and glared at Bankotsu before turning to Inuyasha. "Why are you letting him get to you like this, there is no one else I'd rather be with than you, and you know that. So let him go Inuyasha, please."

He dropped him. "Feh."

Kagome glared back at Bankotsu. "And you listen to me, and listen well. The next time he does that I won't even try to stop him, understand. So don't think that you're that important, I can get that information from you, wether you're dead or alive."

He smiled. "I'll tell you then."

Flash back

_"Do you love her?" _

_"Who's there?" _

_"Do you love her so much that you're willing to give your soul boy?" _

_"Who are you? Where are you. What do you want from me?" _

_An image began to appear before him. "We know everything about you Bankotsu. We can give you everything your heart desires. Power and strength to defeat your enemies. We can give you Kagome." _

_"Kagome? How did you..." _

_"We told you, we know everything. All you have to do is give us your body. Without a human shell on the earth's surface we would die." _

_"Why do you keep saying 'we'? Who is 'we'?" _

_"We as in our different powers. each power has a different tone of voice but we're one and the same. They call us the Jusgouls." _

_Then he saw it, because it wasn't man nor woman, or beast before his eyes. More like a cluster of spirits joined together into an orb of sorts. He'd never seen anything like it." _

_"What is your answer boy?" _

End Flash back

"So I told them yes. They try to control me but didn't know that I myself am also stron even in spirit. With some of my powers I can see certain images of the past present and future. And I'm betting that this little tidbit that I'm about to tell you, would be a great surprise because it was to me."

"Well tell us." Miroku said qute impatient.

"I saw your previous lover Inuyasha."

Inuyasha saw Kagome blanch at the side of his eye, and now felt her insecurities. It will be to no use to deny it."Continue."

"Kikyou. She was with Naraku, clung to him like a limpet. It was pathetic to see how she became. But she didn't call him Naraku."

Kagome, stunned out of her reviere, aske."What did she call him then."

"She called him _Onigomo_."


	13. Expected Troubles

Betrayed

Chapter 13

Expected Troubles

'Inner voice'

"Talking"

**Warning: short chappie.**

'Why does she bother me so? This feeling I get when I'm around her is quite annoying, and even pleasurable. To some point. But I must be more cautious around her, having her directing my plans in a different direction is not what I want. Kikyou has too much power over my wavering emotions. "Love…Ha"

* * *

'He's making my life a living hell. The touches the flirting, touching again, more flirting, and then the fighting, as if I don't have enough problems to deal with. Now Inuyasha is in constant guard against Bankotsu, and keep giving her these I-know-that-you're-not-the-type-to-cheat-but-I-have-to-keep-my-guard-up looks. It was getting annoying.'

"Hey beautiful" the said pest muttered, his eyes below her neck, locking on to her breasts. '_Kami, she has beautiful breasts_.' Bankotsu, seemingly couldn't resist, reached his hand out…………..

Rolling her eyes at his not so subtle compliment she muttered a grave yes to her harasser. They've been traveling for the better part of a month, and while it was amusing at first, the continuous cycle of this was past ridiculous.

"Three…..two……one" she muttered, knowing exactly what the out come would be.

Kagome step sided Bankotsu just as a fist flew by her face. "Keep your hands off my woman!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, now so used to Inuyasha and Bankotsu's fights just kept on walking.

"Inuyasha's more violent with Bankotsu than Kouga." Sango stated.

Miroku understood why. "That's because his 'affection' for Kagome is more blatant and physical."

"Someone is going to get really hurt before this is over" was all Shippo muttered, thinking that it might be both Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Kagome is getting really upset. But that wasn't the reason.

'_Inuyasha, you bastard'_

Kagome didn't bother to be concerned that they were pummeling each other, she had more important thing on her mind. She knew everyone can feel it too; the lapse in her inner light could no longer go unnoticed. Her smile never really reaches her eyes, her laughter, that brought a smile to everyone's face, now slightly chilled them. She kills her enemies without emotion, and a sinister smile given for those that pose a challenge. It all comes back to the souls. The souls that are making her cold inside. But nothing could be done, for _he_ hasn't decided.

_'Bastard'_

Their first time was their last. They kept growing further apart. So while Inuyasha was warring with his inner emotions, Kagome made her final decision. She could wait not longer, nor can she take back the piece of her soul that Kikyou now has in her possession.

She touched her neck where Inuyasha marked her, the demon mating dance incomplete. Kagome wondered if it was the fact that her soul was slowly dying that held him back form finishing the ritual or was it Kikyou. She refuses to take Kikyou's soul, she knows now what it feeling to love with only a small part of it, but once you're loved back, you feel complete. _'Does that mean you no longer love me Inuyasha?'_

Soon the mark would disappear, the mating ritual stopped. Besides the consummation of her souls, mating is the only way to keep her alive, it might also keep her in this era; she didn't know for sure, she was the Golden One. But manipulating time was one power she wasn't too sure about.

* * *

His scent was fading. The scent that he imprinted on her as his claim, as his mate-to-be was fading. Fast. But to remark her is to wholly abandon his first love, and it was that fact, that was holding him back.

He loves Kagome. Of course he does, there was never any doubt. There was no one he'd rather be with, no one he'd rather spend his life with. But that face; Kikyou's face. Inuyasha knew if he didn't make a decision soon, he'd lose Kagome, just as he lost Kikyou.

* * *

"Enough." She muttered so quietly, that no one can actually hear her over the fist cuffs going around. "Enough!" Every one turned to look at her, surprised.

Kagome shook her head. "I've had enough. The fighting needs to stop Bankotsu, that isn't going to work with him."

Bankotsu now looking mildly amused asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about darling."

"Of course you do, and so does Inuyasha. You cannot pressure him into this; he has to decide on his own. Plus who would actually want to mate with someone who is dieing." She said with a sad smile.

Inuyasha moved towards her. "Kagome…."

"I've had enough, of everything. You don't want me, that's fine. Just don't make me wait around and wallow in self doubt. But all that matters not, for I've made my decision." Kagome moved purposely towards Shippo, knowing without a doubt that whenever in trouble he won't hesitate to call on her.

"This is for you Shippo" she gave him an earring. Using her spiritual powers she pierced his ear, and placed a small diamond. "Just call my name and I'll be here in a jiffy. Ok"

Shippo merely nodded, tears streaming down his face as he came to the conclusion that she was leaving. "Could I call you anytime? Even before I go to sleep?"

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid it only works when there is danger around." Shippo hung his head in disappointment, his shoulders shaking silently. "Don't cry my baby, everything will be just fine in the end, you'll see. I'll make everything just how it was." _Without me_

She looked at each one of her friends, even Bankotsu. Saying good bye to them would just be too much to handle. _I won't be able to pull it off. I can't break down now._ "I'm no longer an official part of this group, and I'll be leaving now. Naraku is our enemy, but if you stand in my way to destroy him, you _will_ become my enemy. The things that I once called feelings no longer matter for they will be extinct in a few days. The consummation of souls has made it impossible." Looking directly at Inuyasha she said. "I thought that love would be strong enough, and it some what is, but that love it self, your love wasn't strong enough, that love was never meant for me." With that said Kagome drew her power into her, acccepted it, and the fact that she no longer belong among them, those who she once had the honor of calling, friends.

Sango made as to move towards her, tears streaming down her face. 'Kagome, please, we can work something out. I'm sure there is something to be done about this."

Kagome's hair flared into the air in mild frustration, her eyes a golden hue, while her soul collectors gathered around her, lifting her into the sky. "**Your insolence shall not be tolerated!**"

With a quick shake of her head, Kagome glanced at her friends, feelings of hurt and shock all over their faces. "I'm sorry Sango. But there is nothing to be done. If there was, I would have found it a long time ago. I am after all the Golden One. Healer extraordinaire."

"Then I shall come with you." Bankotsu said. "The only reason I'm in this group, is because of you. You'll need someone to watch your back."

Kagome laughed, it came out harsh. Directing to her soul collectors she simply replied. "I have eyes all around me Bankotsu. But come if you wish, follow if you can." And in a gust of wind Kagome was gone. Bankotsu's eyes bulged.

"This is certainly going to be an interesting journey."

* * *

Somewhere in the depth of the surrounding forest, a demon lord looked on with growing interest, smiled, and then took of to follow the miko.

"Perfect"


End file.
